Upon many occasions extensive mixing and application of liquid mixtures over a large area can be manually accomplished most expeditiously by light hose connections to stationary containers of solute and solvent. However, friction of flow, particularly of solute in the hoses, can involve undesirable variations in the ratio of the solution dispensed. Also, entanglement of hoses, misconnecting and variable solute conditions can also present problems relating to providing proper mixture ratios.
As described in application Ser. No. 520,676, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,053 it is desirable to supply solute at the entrace of the mixer at a constant pressure preferably within a plus or minus pressure which is close to atmospheric pressure. Accordingly, the length and the size of the solute tube in the supply hose unit is large enough to substantially minimize frictional drag upon flow speed, yet not large enough to require an inordinate amount of solute to fill it.
As described in co-filed application Ser. No. 716,896, filed Aug. 20, 1976 entitiled "Jet Pump Proportioners", adjustments at the mixer are made to vary the relative flow rates, preferably of the solvent, through the several mixing stages. This permits the adjustment of the relative solvent flow to the several stages thereby accommodating any appreciable changes in the solute flow rate in the supply hose unit which might be due to length or viscosity for ultimate proportioning accuracy.
In the present invention a dual hose unit is provided, having its connections staggered as a pattern index for distinguishing the conduits and their appropriate connections at the mixer-dispenser as well as at any sections of the conduit units if more than one are connected serially.